Daigotsu Eiya
Kakita Eiya was a tainted duelist and twisted by Daigotsu Taki, and joined the Dark Lord ranks as Daigotsu Eiya. Souls of Steel, Part Two, by Brian Yoon Training Kakita Eiya was a handsome and talented young man who studied at Shiro sano Kakita. There he met and became fond of another student, Kakita Chiyeko. Since Eiya began to be considered a master of iaijutsu they grew closer, sharing the same post after they requested it. Eventually, Eiya petitioned for permission to marry Chiyeko. Vacant Throne, p. 93 City of the Lost Untainted During the Rain of Blood Eiya endured feelings of violence and hatred, but he was demolished when found his beloved Chiyeko had succumbed to the Rain and killed two of their colleagues. His mind broken, Eiya moved to the Shadowlands reaching untainted the City of the Lost. There he came under the wing of Daigotsu Taki, the great sensei of the Lost dojo, and trained him to be a perfect killer machine. Where he once was a duelist who used his sword like an artist would use a brush he is now just a brutal killer with no thought for grace or artistry. The process that created Eiya removed all form of sensation from him, he no longer felt pain nor pleasure. Tainted Eiya had been kept free of the taint to use him inside the Empire. But Eiya's grief was so heavy that one day he marred his face with a mirror shard. Omoni saved his life, but with three lasting effects: his face was horrible to see; Eiya became mute; and he had become tainted. He swore allegiance to the Dark Lord as Daigotsu Eiya. Vacant Throne, pp. 93-94 Nokemono In 1168 an assault on the Temple of the Ninth Kami by Munemitsu no Oni was foiled by the free ogre Kayomasa and Eiya. The attack happened when Daigotsu's son, Daigotsu Kanpeki, was being born in a room adjacent to the fight. As a reward for this service, Eiya was given Nokemono to wield, the blade forged by the Fortune of Steel, Xing Guo. Spider Eiya joined the Spider Clan when it was created in 1169. Vacant Throne, p. 94 Test of the Emerald Champion - 1169 This year Eiya and Daigotsu Iemitsu entered the Test of the Emerald Champion, disguised as a ronin of the Hare village of Kudo, sponsored by the ailing Otomo Kotone and with his letter of entry stamped with a Yotsu chop. Eiya completely concealed his twisted, inhuman features by a massive kabuto. Iemitsu wished to become championship and ordered Eiya to kill anyone who appeared to be a threat. Kakita Noritoshi, the Kakita Daimyo, became the main target. The Test of the Emerald Champion: Between-Round Fiction Snippets Vacant Throne, p. 89 Eiya drank the Tea of Jade Petals and wore a necklace to avoid detection. The Test of the Emerald Champion, Part One, by Brian Yoon In his duel with Noritoshi Eiya meant to kill him, but the Crane managed to wound Eiya, who left the tournament disappearing into the crowd, followed by the Seppun guards. The Test of the Emerald Champion, Part Two, by Shawn Carman Killing Destroyers In 1171 Eiya was alongside Michio and Daigotsu Yuhmi in the Twilight Mountains, looking from safety the attack of the Destroyers to the Crab, Unicorn and Lion forces during the Destroyer War. From time to time Destroyers left the ranks and wandered in the areas nearby, without apparent motivation. Michio and his companions killed three of them who arrived near their outlook position. The Harbinger, by Shawn Carman Seizing the Covenant of Fire In 1172 Eiya and a Yobanjin follower of the Dark Oracle of Fire Chosai traveled toward the Sunset Tower near the ruins of Otosan Uchi. Their mission was to seize the Dark Covenant of Fire which was guarded by the Tortoise and the Dragon Clan. Eiya took care of the guardsmen and also killed Mirumoto Ino in the Covenant's chamber. Before he retrieved the Covenant Eiya executed the yobanjin, because Chosai had betrayed the alliance he had had with Daigotsu. The Spider returned to give the nemuranai to the Dark LordScenes from the Empire 12, by Rusty Priske, Nancy Sauer, & Brian Yoon, who handed it over to Chosai according to their bargain. See also * Daigotsu Eiya/Meta External Links * Daigotsu Eiya (Rise of the Shogun) * Daigotsu Eiya Exp (Emerald and Jade Championship) Kakita Eiya Category:Lost Category:Spider Clan Members